ABC stories
by deletedpetals
Summary: 26 short LavixLina stories, each revolving around a word beginning with the letters of the alphabet, starting with A and ending with Z. Lavi's POV from A-M and Linaly's from N-Z. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS. WILL UPDATE BEFORE JANUARY ENDS.
1. Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man.

**A.Apple**

"Who do you like, Linaly?"asks Allen out of the blue at the dinner table,

You pause, twirling a fork. The rest of us wait in tense silence. I suddenly feel a little, a little queasy. Why do I feel this way?

"Well, he has red hair," you murmur.

"What shade?" asks Allen, leaning in. "Red as an apple?"

"Oh, no," you laugh, and my stomach tightens."More of a maroon shade."

"You mean..."

Suddenly everyone in the cafeteria is staring at me.

"RABI?!"

You chuckle very softly and nod, staring at the floor.

And at that moment, I do not need a mirror to see that I am as red as an apple.


	2. Balloon

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man.

AN: Thanks goes to maddy midnight, who was the only reviewer so far of this story!

To maddy- Thank you! I like to spell Lenalee as Linaly.:D I saw it spelled like that on a fanart of her and it looked better than Lenalee Lee so I used that spelling for this story. I will write a story with Miss Lee's name spelled like Lenalee, though, I think… And I used you because Rabi was describing Linaly from a second person-ish view.

**B.Balloon**

We are leaning against a tall, sturdy tree just outside our Headquarters, staring into the clear azure sky, when you suddenly announce, with those sincere dark purple eyes,"I think that balloons are part of me."

Allen and I look at you as if you had suddenly confessed to a secret hobby of taking pictures of Rouvelier and editing them so there is a heart on his face. Even Yuu slightly glances over at you and snorts.

"Linaly, has Jerry poisoned your food today?! Are you high?! Are you drunk?! LINALY!"

Allen asks-screams, waving his non-Akuma weapon hand in front of your eyes.

"Of course I am all right," you smile, waving his hand off. "I was just remembering the past." For a split second, I see your face crack into pain and suffering- a face full of torture, a face that makes me want to protect you, to defend you from harm. Allen sees it, too, and puts an assuring hand on your shoulder. You smile gratefully, and I feel jealous for a teensy millisecond. Allen doesn't know your pain as well as I do. Allen hasn't been with you for the last 2 years at the Headquarters. Allen has not seen you in a coffin, of you stabbing him, crying that he has betrayed you in an evil illusion made by Road. Allen has not seen your face covered with bandages, with scars and bruises that permanently stayed inside you, tears streaming down your face, wetting your then-long dark green hair. But it melts away, melted by shame that I would even hold a grudge against Allen for something he can't control.

"Then why are balloons part of you?" Allen asks.

"Well, they represent my dream- My dream to have everyone I love so very dearly with me, peaceful and safe. Balloons remind me that if mere objects like them can fly, then I am so bigger than them- I have power to change, to love," you reply, looking at the sky still.

Allen smiles. "Then I better save every balloon I see for you," he laughs.

I smile also.

I've come to see balloons in a whole new light.

Why?

They're loved by a person I love as a lover.


	3. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man.

AN: Sorry I have not updated lately. I'm a very busy person, and I will try to update soon.--Oh yeah, another AN below-

AN: People, I appreciate you reading this story, but please review.--A favorite, a story alert, 2 communities add, over 170 hits, and only 1 review?

Oh, well...I'm going to update this story even if people do not review...I'm sorry about the review thing. I guess I'm kinda frustrated right now...

ENJOY!

**C.Coffee**

It's a Monday morning and I'm casually strolling through the Headquarters. Allen is in the cafeteria, chowing down pork chop, carrots, cake, pies, and so much more. Yuu is swinging his Mugen somewhere, hopefully at empty air and not at people. Linaly...hmm, where is Linaly? With Komui and the rest of the science division? Maybe.

That's when the smell of freshly brewed coffee hits me like perfume.

I smile. I let my senses take control of me lead me to where the smell is coming from, and sure enough, I see Linaly there, pouring coffee into several plain white cups and one blue cup with a pink bunny painted on it.

"Morning,Linaly," I greet her, grinning.

"Morning, Rabi," Linaly smiles at me."I'm just taking these to Nii-san and the rest of my science department."

"Let me help,"I say, reaching over.

"No, no it's alright,"says Linaly, waving my hand away. In doing so, she accidentally drops her coffee pot, and coffee spills all over her uniform.

"Linaly, I-I'm sorry, "I stammer.(Komui san is going to kill me if he sees his sister like this!)I reach for a paper towel but it's out of my grip and I lean

over. I lose my balance and fall, in the process knocking Linaly down too. Her face flushes deep marron, and even if there is no mirror I can tell my face is

maroon also. Strangely, this feels kinda...nice and wrong at the same time.(The nice as in feeling and emotion, wrong as in our duty and other stuff.) I think

she feels so too, and we stay that way, in a daze, until we hear Komui's horrified scream and I run for my life.


End file.
